


[podfic] Trick Pony

by bessyboo, reena_jenkins, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson as Robin, Gen, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfication 2016, Superboy is brooding and Robin likes it, Wally West is not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: “You want to cuddle up with SUPERBOY,” Wally manages, still choking and also slightly gagging, agh, not comfortable. Dick looks affronted.





	[podfic] Trick Pony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trick Pony](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329352) by Suzukiblu. 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Podfication 2016, Dick Grayson as Robin, Wally West is not Amused, Superboy is brooding and Robin likes it

 **Length:**  00:06:26  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(YJ\)%20_Trick%20Pony_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
